


Not Bored for Long

by canicallyoumaddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Usage, College/GradSchool Klance, Drabble, Drinking, I wrote this at a party haha, M/M, Makeouts, idk if it’ll continue but here ya go, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Lance is hosting a party, and everyone is having a good time except...Keith. Turns out, there’s a way to change that.





	Not Bored for Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this to kiscari while I was at a party and then decided to finish it a little/add more, so here you go! Dun dun dun. It’s not related to anything in the universes I have already crafted, just a Drabble for shits and giggles.

The group burst into laughter, and Lance grinned. He’d just told a pretty funny joke, and was pleased it went over well. Sure, it could’ve been the alcohol that gave his joke that boost, but that was a minor detail. 

He glanced around the party as he laughed, eyes scanning the other partygoers clustered around the room until his eyes landed on a mop of black hair. The owner sat in a chair, hunched over, and his face was illuminated by the glow of his phone. Lance furrowed his eyebrows and turned to his friends, excusing himself before walking over. 

“Hey.”

The man looked up, wearing a frown. “Hello...”

Lance could tell the man wasn’t interested in talking, but his buzz had him pushing forward anyway. “What’re you doing all the way over here? You don’t even have a drink.”

“I don’t like what there is to drink. I’m not a beer person.”

Lance blinked hard as his eyesight blurred momentarily. “I’ve got some liquor upstairs.”

The man looked at him suspiciously. “Is this your house?” He asked. “I thought this was Hunk’s.”

“I live here, too, dude. Do you not know who I am?”

All he got was a blank stare. “Do you know who I am?” The man replied. “Because it seems like this is the first time I’m meeting you.”

Lance wracked his brain, but couldn’t for the life of him conjure up what the guy’s name was. “I’ve seen you around.”

The man rolled his eyes. “It’s Keith.” 

Lance grinned. “I’m Lance.” He gestured toward the stairs. “So, booze?”

Keith considered his offer for a moment before nodding. “You’ve convinced me.”

As they walked up the stairs, Lance tried to get to know more about this mysterious partygoer. 

“So...how do you know Hunk?” He asked, looking slightly over his shoulder as they ascended. “Same class?”

Keith shrugged. “I’m friends with Pidge. She introduced me to Hunk when I saw them at Starbucks on campus.” 

“Oh, cool. Are you in a different program?”

“Yeah, neuro.”

Lance hummed. “Cool.” They reached the top of the stairs and he headed toward the room on the left. “My room is just here,” he said. 

Keith followed him into the bedroom and watched as Lance opened a desk drawer and brought out a bottle of tequila. 

“Will this do it?” Lance asked, holding up the bottle of amber liquid and offering it to Keith. 

“Wow, I thought you would just get me some shitty bottom shelf booze. This is nice.” Keith seemed impressed. Lance beamed. “This is my special stash. Thought you could benefit from my hospitality, anyway,” he said. He grinned as Keith took it from him, turning it over in his hands. “I want everyone to have a good time.”

“I was having a good time,” Keith muttered. 

“Didn’t look like it.”

“I’m just not comfortable around strangers,” Keith replied. After shuffling uncomfortably, he added, “thanks for coming over to me.”

Lance grinned. “My pleasure.” He glanced between the bottle in Keith’s hands and his face. “So...do you wanna take shots here, or?”

“Here is fine.”

“Kay.” Lance grabbed two shot glasses from the drawer and set them on the counter, reaching back out for the bottle. Pouring them each a generous shot, he held one out to Keith. “To new friendships.”

Keith gave him a small smile. “To new friendships.”

#

It only took about three shots to really get the party going in Lance’s room. 

Lance was already wasted, cheeks flushed pink and laughs a little too loud; Keith was getting there, admittedly several drinks behind, since he hadn’t had any beer. Despite his drunken haze, Lance began to remember that a) he had seen Keith somewhere before, and b) just _where_ he’d seen Keith before. 

Lance’s mouth dropped open suddenly, right as Keith was mid-sentence, and he made a garbled noise that made the words die in Keith’s throat. 

Keith looked at him like he was a crazy person. “What?” He asked, eyes blinking hard in an attempt to focus on Lance’s shocked expression. 

“I _know_ you!” Lance shrieked, grabbing Keith by his shoulders and nearly making him spill his freshly-poured shot on the ground. “I knew I recognized that stupid mullet.”

“Lance, you didn’t even know who I _was_ ,” Keith replied, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. 

Lance waved a hand absently to the side. “Yeah, that was because it was kinda dark and I was buzzed. But _now_ I remember!” His eyes narrowed as he looked at Keith very closely. “You’re my _rival_.”

“Lance,” Keith deadpanned. “What the fuck.”

“No, no no!” Lance said, shaking his head vigorously. “Don’t you remember? Lance and Keith, neck and neck for first in the class? Biochem? Do you seriously not remember?” 

Keith just pinned him with a blank stare and gave him a shrug. “Sorry.”

Lance groaned and leaned back in his desk chair, startling when he almost flipped it by leaning too far. “I’m hurt, Keith.” He weakly pounded a fist on his chest. “Right here. Right in mah’ heart.”

“Geez, dude,” Keith said, rolling his eyes, “If I knew it meant that much to you...”

“You’d have remembered?” Lance asked eagerly, leaning forward once again to invade Keith’s personal space. 

Keith pushed him out of his face with an open hand. “No, I would have tried to stay away from this _party_ ,” he said. A smile crept onto his face when he saw the scandalized look Lance gave him. 

“ _Excuse_?” Lance said. “That is _so_ rude.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be picking fights with people who could literally kick your ass cross-country,” Keith replied, small smile now a full-blown smirk. 

Lance’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. “ _Excuse me??_ ” His voice had increased by several decibels and Keith fought the urge to cover his ears. 

“I’m just saying,” Keith said as he nonchalantly sipped his shot, knowing full well he was poking a bear. 

“And here I am, sharing my _booze_ with you!” Lance said, choosing to retaliate by swiping the tequila bottle from Keith’s other hand. “I can’t believe this. I’m revoking booze privileges.”

Keith laughed and made a half-hearted attempt for the bottle. “Nooo, but I only had a few shots, I’m still _so sober_ ,” he wailed, leaning over Lance as he reached across him. 

“Nuh-uh, nope, none for you, Gretchen Weiners,” Lance said, scooting his chair away from Keith as quickly as he could. “You had your opportunity and you _squandered_ it.”

In the middle of the commotion, Keith began to realize just how close his face was to Lance’s, and he felt heat start to crawl up his neck and reach his ears. It may be the booze talking (and who was he kidding, Lance was hot—it wasn’t all Jose’s fault), but there was something tempting about Lance’s mouth, regardless of the chatter that would pour out of it constantly.

Judging from the expression on Lance’s face, it was clear he was having a similar temptation. Keith was hesitant, sure—this guy was basically a stranger, despite the crazy idea Lance had that they’d met before—but damn. Was this guy _hot_.

Lance’s eyes flicked between Keith’s mouth and his eyes a few times before settling on the upper half of his face. “Maybe,” he whispered, shifting a little, “We should take another shot.”

Keith leaned backward and nodded vigorously. “Yes. That. We should do more of those.” He haphazardly grabbed his shot glass and nearly dropped it in his scramble. “Ready when you are,” he said, holding it out. 

Lance’s hands were shaking slightly as he tried to quickly unscrew the cap, letting out a scream between gritted teeth when he started having trouble. His hand-eye coordination was garbage, thanks to nerves and his state of inebriation. “GOD WILL THIS THING OPEN,” he said, wrestling with it. 

Keith decided to give him a hand, taking it and carefully opening the bottle. He handed it back to Lance, who had become...out of breath. Keith had never seen a more grateful man in his life. Lance quickly poured them both a shot, which they both took, not even bothering with ceremony this time. 

They both hissed between their teeth, fighting the grimace that always seemed to follow behind, but now their faces were adorned with bright red blushes. 

Their eyes met briefly before Keith slowly got out of his chair, approaching Lance like he would sprint away at any moment. He vaguely felt surprise when he saw Lance also standing up. Lance’s dark blue eyes were intense as they locked onto his, and Keith briefly thought _holy shit_ before Lance grabbed his face with both hands and covered Keith’s mouth with his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope that you’ll leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it!! <3


End file.
